While You Were Sleeping...
by Ascot no miko
Summary: Written for Nikolai-san, who said that he wanted to see one of these. ^_^ So... After a training accident, a repairer watches the one she loves... (warning: squickyness)


_ **Notes**: This... is the strangest fanfiction I have ever written. Okay, so I've said that before, but REALLY - it is. ^_^;; It's short but involved, and I'm afraid that it might creep many of you out. And YES, the title was stolen from the movie, but for no other reason than the fact that it was the first thing that came to mind when I thought of what to put as the title. ^_^ Enjoy~.  
  
**Warnings**: ... squickyness. The pairing in this fanfic is... squicky. ^_~;  
  
**Dedication**: Nikolai-san, because you seem to be a big fan of this coupling. ^_^ Besides, you inspired me to write it, yes you did. Even though I have never spoken to you before. ^_^; I hope you like it.  
  
**Disclaimer**: The Iron Giant says, Guns are bad! I am not a gun!_  
  


**While You Were Sleeping...**  


  
  
I'm near him now, but he doesn't know.  
  
That's not how it usually is. Most times he would wake up by the time I came this close to him and level me with a stare that asked why I was there. He's unusually perceptive in that way; he can sense people coming even in his sleep. It's almost frightening to know that he's never off his guard - except now he is.  
  
It isn't his fault, not really; he was injured during a battle simulation by one of his teammates, but it was a complete accident. The computer malfunctioned somehow and went haywire; when his teammate touched him, the system sent an electric shockwave into him, jolting him into unconsciousness. I can hear them working on the error right now, though I can't help but feel a bit upset - shouldn't they have known something was wrong? Shouldn't they have been able to sense it? I know that getting angry won't do anything, but it's hard not to when he's lying there like that.  
  
He doesn't looked injured at all; he looks more like he's just in a deep sleep and hasn't waken up yet. I take a step toward him and almost expect him to open his eyes and notice me, but he doesn't. My heart sinks slightly; I knew that he wasn't going to wake up, but a small part of me hoped he would. Then I wouldn't have to keep worrying about him like this.  
  
I've been in the infirmary ever since he was hurt, except for a few moments when they were trying to stabilize him. I was so frightened when they made me leave; he wasn't awake and I couldn't see him, so I was sure that something horrible had happened. I remember thinking that it was an accident, just an accident; he shouldn't be seriously hurt by a simple little training accident. Especially on that was caused by mere faulty wiring.  
  
But he was hurt. And he still is, which worries me dearly, because he isn't someone that couldn't be described as weak. Delicate, perhaps; he does have a quite fragile look to him, but he's quite a resilient person. He's proven it time and time again, and even though all my logic tells me that he'll get through this (even the doctors say he'll be fine), I can't help but listen to the small place in my heart that worries he won't.  
  
He hasn't had any other visitors aside from me. At first, a few of his teammates came to see if he was still okay, but after being told he was, they left. He isn't well-liked by his peers, I've noticed, mainly because he shuts himself away so much. I believe I'm the only person who really knows him, and even I don't know as well as I wish to. He secludes himself so much, yet when he battles, he does so with such intensity that it's almost frightening. _He_'s almost frightening sometimes.  
  
I stepped closer to him, close enough that I could reach out and touch his hand. I didn't, though; he never did like it when I worried over him, and I doubt he would have appreciated my concern if he was coherent. In a way, his condition pleased me; at least now he wasn't able to turn and tell me not to worry. Because I _do_ worry, and I do it a lot.  
  
He could die.  
  
I fear that someday the day will come when I watch him leave and am not able to see him return. Because he won't return, for Victim has struck its final blow against him. I have faith in his fighting ability, but everyone has weaknesses; everyone has there final day. And I don't think I'd be able to stand it when it happens, because of my feelings for him. He is the person that I love; he is the only person that I love. And if that was taken away from me, I fear that I would die as well.  
  
He has protected me for so long in my life that I cannot imagine what it would be like without him. I doubt that I would be able to continue at my place here, because it would be so overwhelming without his support. I know that it is probably unhealthy for me to rely on him so much, but I can't seem to help it; he has always been the only person I've ever known, the only person who ever looked out for _me_. Everyone else always seemed to have another agenda on hand, but he never did. He was always there.  
  
I stepped closer, until the cloth of my clothing brushed against the metal frame of the bed. He was so near now; it was frightening how unaware he was. I suppose that unconsciousness would do that to you, though never before had I been able to get so close to him while he was sleeping. Not unless he meant for me to.  
  
I leaned forward, my face inches away from his. Suddenly, a burst of raw emotion came from me, and I felt the desperate desire to touch him, almost as if I wanted to make sure that he was still alive. I hesitated, but then I leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
Almost immediately after doing so, I pulled away, startled at my own actions. But nothing happened; he hadn't moved at my touch, and I doubt that even his subconscious realized I was there. I took a deep breath, my nerves calming, and I slowly placed my hand atop his.  
  
Sleep well, Oniisama, I murmured softly, I'll wait here until you wake.


End file.
